


Gibbs/Allison Series: Here Come Peter CottonTail

by Mchakotayparis



Series: Gibbs/Allison Series [11]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mchakotayparis/pseuds/Mchakotayparis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short one shot, fluff story containing M/M slash (mild), Adult Infantilism and Age Play. If any of these subjects offend you don’t read.  Any and all mistakes are mine.</p><p>This is another story in the Gibbs/Allison Series, involving Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tobias C. Fornell & Allison Grayson, so it might be a wise idea if you read the other stories first. They are in order “Gibbs’ New Girl”, “Switching Places”, “Now it’s My Turn”, “Second Daddy”, “Choosing Between Old & New”, “Let Your Love Shine Through”, “Laissez les Bons Temps Rouler”, “Year of the Sheep”, “Your Green is Showing” & “Spring has Sprung”.</p><p>This is how our little family celebrates Easter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gibbs/Allison Series: Here Come Peter CottonTail

Gibbs/Allison Series:  
Here Come Peter CottonTail

By: MChakotayParis (R. Mason)

During the time between Ali's spring Equinox celebration and Easter, Gibbs and Tobias started planning Ali's easter. They knew that traditionally Easter was celebrated by hunting easter eggs and Easter baskets filled with chocolate and lots of children's toys but since Ali didn't eat that much chocolate and didn't play with most children's toys they really didn't want to buy her a store bought basket. So they found a large pink and white basket and planned to fill it with her favorite fruit, apples, oranges,bananas, and bags of grapes, watermelon and cantaloupe. The Saturday before Easter Gibbs woke Ali and after changing her, they ate breakfast then told her of their surprise.

“How would you like to boil and color some eggs for a Easter egg hunt Princess?” asked Gibbs as he watched Ali. 

She had just finished breakfast and was waiting for he and Tobias to finish their coffee before they told her what they were going to do today.

“Really Daddy, you mean it! I get to go on a Easter egg hunt?” exclaimed Ali excitedly as she bounced off the stool and ran over to him.

“Sure do sweetheart, I think a dozen should be enough don't you?”

“Oh sure Daddy, thank you! Thank you Papa!”

“You're welcome Princess, now why don't we get started. You can get the eggs out if your careful” said Tobias with a smile.

“Yes Papa” answered ali, then carefully got out a carton of eggs.

Next Ali helped Gibbs and Tobias boil some water then put the eggs into the pan. Twenty minutes later they were done so as Gibbs poured them into a colander Ali turned on the cold water, while they were cooling Ali and Tobias boiled some more water and poured some into six small bowls. Ali carefully counted out six drops of food coloring for each bowl then mixed them gently. With a spoon she carefully placed a boiled egg in each bowl and waited until they there as dark as she wanted them. When they were done she carefully lifted them out and placed them in a wire rack to dry. Twenty minutes later she had the whole dozen colored and was trying to wait patiently as they dried. While they waited Ali helped Tobias and Gibbs clean up the kitchen then planned out their Easter meal. Ali wanted a traditional Easter meal so they got online and googled traditional Easter Dinners and found one they all agreed one. It was Honey Glazed Ham, Potatoes Grande Mere, roasted asparagus, parker rolls and for desert Ali wanted to try a carrot cake.

After making a list of the needed food they fixed lunch then Gibbs took Ali upstairs changing her, giving her a bottle and put her down for her nap. By three-thirty Ali was awake and after changing her once more Ali redressed and Tobias, Gibbs and a very excited Ali that headed to the store for their Easter dinner food. 

At the store Ali bounced around until finally Tobias grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear, after that Ali quieted down and the shopping was finished quickly. The rest of the day Ali, Tobias and Gibbs decorated the dining room, putting a colorful spring floral tablecloth on the table and putting out several large vases of tulips and daffodils. Ali's good dishes were set out on the table with a cute little Easter decoration at each place. After they were done Ali played outside until dark when Gibbs called her in for dinner. 

They'd asked Abby about them taking Ali to the Easter Mass and she had agreed wholeheartedly, even going so far as to ask to take Ali shopping for her first Easter dress. It was finally agreed that Abby, Ziva and Auggie would go shopping and they'd had their ladies day out earlier in the week. At first they were a little leery about Abby taking Ali shopping but when the ladies returned home they realized their fears had been for nothing, they'd gotten Ali the most beautiful dress they'd ever seen. It was still in the style that Ali always wore but the bodice was a halter top made out of peach satin with a sheer floral print over it. The skirt was a mid calf full skirt made out of matching peach satin and sheer floral material, there was an extra large bow in the middle of her back with long tails hanging down over the skirt. Abby had found a small white hat that she'd wrapped with a matching floral ribbon and bow.

On Sunday morning Gibbs went into wake Ali while Tobias started a special Easter breakfast.

“Good morning Princess” whispered Gibbs as he gently stroked her cheek until she woke up.

When her eyes opened Ali squealed and threw her arms around Gibbs' neck slightly pulling him down

“Morning Daddy, is it really Easter?” 

“Sure is Princess, and remember we are meeting Abby at church for Easter Mass so you need to be on your best behavior today” reminded Gibbs gently.

He knew how excited Ali had been when they'd told her that Abby wanted to take her to Easter Mass. Normally they weren't very religious but on special occasions they knew it didn't hurt to get her exposed to it. They weren't even sure if she believed in God or religion but since it had been a part of their childhood they wanted Ali to experience it too.

“I will Daddy, I promise just like Mass on Christmas Day” said Ali honestly then laid still so Gibbs could change her.

“Good girl, and afterwards we'll have the Easter egg hunt” said Gibbs, then quickly changed Ali's diaper and helped her sit up.  
They'd decided that this morning instead of her dressing before breakfast that she could just stay in her sleep top and diaper then dressed after she ate. So as Gibbs watched Ali happily bounce downstairs he smiled thinking about the surprise that awaited Ali after church. 

While they were at church Auggie and Ducky were going to come over and fix her Easter basket and then hide the eggs for her Easter egg hunt in the backyard. As Ali entered the kitchen she squealed again and ran to Tobias throwing her arms around his neck.

“Happy Easter Papa!” said Ali with a smile

“Happy Easter to you too Princess, now do you want to help me make breakfast?” asked Tobias

“Oh yes please Papa! What are we having?” asked Ali as she looked into the bowl that Tobias had in front of him.

“It's our Easter omelet, an old Fornell family recipe” said Tobias.

“Oh Papa, thank you!” cried Ali as she once again threw her arms around his neck

“Well since your a Gibbs-Fornell, I think you're entitled” said Tobias with a smile.

After that breakfast was made and eaten quickly, so Gibbs and Tobias could give Ali her shower then get ready themselves. Easter Mass was at nine o' clock so after giving Ali a quick shower and diapering her they went into their bedroom for their own. By eight-thirty both men were dressed and went to knock on Ali's door. Gibbs had chosen a dark brown suit, white shirt and a two toned brown tie. Tobias wore a blue suit, white shirt and a blue and gray polka dot tie. Both men had taken extra care in choosing their clothes to compliment Ali's dress. 

As they neared Ali's room they could once again hear her sleep music playing and wondered if she felt bad and had gone back to bed. Normally her sleep music was only used at night, for naps or when she really needed to be babied. It was always turned off before she got up to get dressed, so if it was on now something must be wrong. With a little trepidation Gibbs knocked on the door then pushed it open as he and Tobias entered. Ali was sitting curled up with her feet tucked under her in her chair by the window clutching her “Puffalump” duck.

“Ali?” said Tobias softly as he moved closer to her.

At his voice Ali looked up then unfolded her legs, sliding her feet into her shoes as she stood.

“Oh sweetheart, you look beautiful!” said Tobias as he pulled her into his arms.

Ali always looked beautiful whenever she wore one of her “big girl” dresses but this dress was somehow different. Since it was a halter top dress it accentuated her wide shoulders and slender neck. The large bow covered about half of her back while the delicate white shawl Auggie had knitted her covered her shoulders. The heels gave her the needed height to make the skirt the perfect length while the hat finished off the whole package.

“Do you really think so Papa? When I first saw the dress I fell in love with it but I was afraid that it might be to revealing for church” said Ali shyly.  
“Well normally I might agree but I think with the shawl and hat you look just perfect. Just like an angel” said Gibbs.

“Oh thank you Daddy!” said Ali with a sigh of relief, then went over to her dresser to get her hat. “Would you or Papa help me put it on?”

“I will angel, Daddy might stick you with the hat pin” said Tobias as he placed the hat on Ali's head the carefully pinned it in place.

“Tobias” said Gibbs with a growl and a smile.

“Thank you Papa, now let me inspect the two of you?” said Ali

At Ali's request Gibbs snapped to attention and stood waiting for Ali, Tobias smiled then followed suit and soon Ali was curling both men looking at them critically. After a few minutes she came back to stand in front of them with a stoic face.

“You both pass, as handsome as ever” said Ali, then broke into a grin as they both grabbed her and started tickling her. “Daddy, Papa stop! My dress!” said Ali between giggles.

“Should we forgive her this time Tobias?” asked Gibbs as he held Ali around the waist while Tobias tickled her.

“Well she hasn't said the magic word yet” said Tobias still tickling Ali's side.

“Oh please Daddy, please Papa stop! If you don't your going to have to change me again before we go to church” said Ali

“Oh well then we'd better stop” said Gibbs as he held her as she calmed down and tried to catch her breath. When she'd calmed down Gibbs looked at her and asked “Are you alright Ali or do you really need changing?”

“I'm a little bit wet Daddy but I think I can make it until after church” said Ali softly.

“Well let's go ahead and change you anyway. Wouldn't want you to have a rash during your first Easter egg hunt now would we” said Tobias as he lead Ali back to her bed and quickly changed her.

When Tobias was done Gibbs helped Ali up and straightened her hat and dress then all three headed downstairs and left to meet Abby at church. Easter Mass was over by ten-thirty and after staying a little while to talk to the nuns and priest Ali, Tobias and Gibbs left for home.

Auggie and Ducky arrived about thirty minutes after Ali, Tobias and Gibbs left and parked in the back so they could surprise Ali. After fixing Ali's basket and leaving it on the kitchen counter they went to the backyard to hide the eggs Ali had colored, when they finished Ducky placed a book in Ali's reading chair then sat down to wait for the little family to return.

As Gibbs pulled into the driveway he looked in the rearview mirror and was that Ali was tilting towards the door. She was trying to stay awake but after having to sit still for over and hour in church and then the ride back home it was a loosing battle, he just hoped that she'd wake up enough to have their Easter egg hunt before lunch and her nap.

“Ali sweetheart, do you want to do your egg hunt before or after we eat lunch and you take your nap” asked Gibbs.

“Egg hunt!” exclaimed Ali as she sat up and looked at Gibbs and Tobias.

“We'll I guess that's your answer Jethro” said Tobias with a smile as he looked back at Ali and saw that that she'd started bouncing slightly.

“Alright baby girl, calm down. We'll have your Easter egg hunt before lunch then start the rest of dinner after your nap” said Gibbs with a smile.

They'd fixed the ham the night before and left it in the refrigerator with a note asking Auggie and Ducky to put it in the oven for them so they were sure that part last least was taken care of.

“But what about the ham Daddy, we still need to cook it don't we?” asked Ali as she climbed out of the backseat of Tobias' SUV

“Don't worry about the ham sweetheart, it's taken care of” said Tobias as he led Ali towards the house.

As Ali entered the house she saw Auggie and Ducky sitting in the living room and let out a squeal “Grandma! Grandpa!” then ran to both her grandparents and gave them a hug.

“Well hello my sweetheart, my don't you look pretty” said Ducky once Ali had released him and stood before the two.

“Really Grandpa, thank you. Grandma, Abby and Ziva helped me pick it out” said Ali a little shyly, twirling the skirt of her dress.

Her dress was slightly wrinkled from her leaning over in the car and her hat was askew on her head but even then she still looked beautiful to them.

“Yes my little one, you look beautiful to us no matter what you wear” said Auggie

“Thank you Grandma”

“So are you ready for your Easter egg hunt?” asked Gibbs as he looked at Ali.

She was fully awake and bouncing with excitement now but he knew that she would crash soon so they needed to get the egg hunt done before that happened.

“Oh yes Daddy, please, please!”

“Then why don't you go into the kitchen and see what Auggie and Ducky made for you” suggested Gibbs, then smiled as he once again watched his daughter as she ran into the kitchen. A few seconds later an ear piercing squeal was heard.

“I take it she likes her Easter basket Jethro?” asked Ducky with a smile.  
“Ya think Duck” said Gibbs then went into the kitchen and was instantly engulfed in a tight Ali hug. “I appreciated the hug Princess but I kinda need to breath” a little horsely.

“Oh sorry Daddy, and thank you too Papa, and Grandma, and Grandpa” said Ali as she went to each adult and hugged them.

“Well why don't we take the fruit out and put it in the refrigerator then you can use your new basket to go Easter egg hunting” suggested Auggie

“Yes grandma” said Ali happily then carefully unpacked all the fruit placing them in the refrigerator then turned and looked at the assembled adults.

“This way my dear” said Ducky as he took Ali by the arm and led her out the sliding door until she see's the eggs laying in the backyard. They had hidden a few but put most in plain sight since this was Ali's first Easter egg hunt.

“May I grandpa?” asked Ali as she looked at the older man

“Go ahead my sweetheart, your egg hunt awaits” said Ducky then watched as Ali walked carefully to each egg picking them up and putting them in her basket.

Twenty minutes later Ali had found all the eggs that Auggie and Ducky had hidden and was proudly showing them all to both grandparents and telling them what happened while she, Gibbs and Tobias colored them.

“Well we have one more Easter surprise then I think it's time for someone to eat her lunch then take a nap don't you” said Auggie.

Both she and Ducky could tell that Ali was beginning to wind down and soon would crash if they weren't careful. If that happened she wouldn't eat lunch until after she got up from her nap which would throw off their big Easter dinner.

“Now Auggie, you both have already done enough. You didn't have to get her anything else” said Tobias as he looked at both of the older people. 

It was true that Ali really wasn't a grandchild to either one, but you couldn't tell it by the way they doted on her. Usually anything Ali wanted, within reason they got for her. Luckily Ali wasn't an excessively material person, all she really wanted was their time, attention and love and they both gave that freely.

“Now what would Easter be without a story about a bunny” said Ducky

“A bunny, really Grandpa where?” said Ali excitedly as she looked around the room.

“Go check you're reading chair my dear” said Ducky with a smile as Ali ran off into the living room to check her favorite reading chair. 

All her grandparents and Daddy had made the chair for her and it was her favorite place curl up and read. As she saw the boxed set of books in the chair she let out another squeal and ran to pick it up cradling them carefully in her arms.

“Oh Grandma, Grandpa. The Tails of Peter Rabbit, their one of my favorites. I used to read them to my sister's all the time but when they left they each took a book with them” said Ali sadly.

She had the feeling that none of her sisters' even read the books again or even read them to their children but only did it out of spit because they knew she liked them so much.

“Well you now have the complete set again my sweet and you can read them all you want” said Ducky, suspecting like Ali that the books were taken only out of spit for her, probably a request from her father.

It broke his heart to think about all the things that Admiral Douglas Grayson did both physically and emotionally to his eldest daughter and that was one of the reason's why both he and Augustina doted on Ali so much. As a matter of fact the whole family did, to try and make up for the horrendous way her biological family had treated her.

“Oh thank you Grandpa, thank you Grandma” said Ali as she went into each set of arms crying a little while they rubbed her back, reveling in the love that she felt from them.

“Well why don't we get you feed, then changed and maybe then Auggie or Ducky will read you a little of the book before you go to sleep” suggested Gibbs because she could tell that Ali was about to crash.

“Good idea Jethro, why don't Augustina and I go see what we can find for Ali's lunch while you get her changed. That way she can go straight up and we can read to her before she falls asleep” said Ducky

“What do you think sweetheart, would it be alright for Ducky and Auggie to fix your lunch while Jethro or I got you ready for you're nap” asked Tobias as he looked at his daughter.

She was leaning heavily against Auggie while Ducky continued to gently rub her back. At her small nod he scooped her into his arms and carried her quickly upstairs.

“There's some macaroni and cheese in the refrigerator Ducky, probably not the most nutritious thing for her right now but I can guarantee she'll eat it” said Tobias as he followed Gibbs and Ali upstairs.

“We'll have it waiting for her when she gets downstairs Tobias” said Auggie as she headed towards the kitchen.

Less than ten minutes later Gibbs was carrying Ali back downstairs to find a small bowl of macaroni and cheese and a glass of milk waiting on a tray for Ali in the living room. As he sat her down on the couch he gently shook her until she finally opened her eyes and looked blearily at the assembled group before her.

“Daddy, Papa?” said Ali very sleepily

“Were here baby girl, you need to eat some lunch then I'll take you back upstairs for your nap” said Gibbs as he gently rubbed her cheek.

 

“Not hungry, sleepy Daddy” said Ali softly then pushed Gibbs hand away and started to fall to the side.

“Oh no you don't little one, either sit up and eat or Daddy and I will feed you” said Tobias firmly.

“No Papa, I'll eat” said Ali as she sat up and took the bowl from Gibbs and started eating.

All four people knew how much Ali hated to be treated like a total baby unless she was really sick or hurt so with a smile they all watched her eat her food, down her milk, then hold out her arms to Gibbs to be carried back upstairs. As he once again scooped her into his arms he looked at Ducky.

“You don't have to read to her Ducky, she's so far gone I don't think she'd even notice if I just put her down and left”

“She might not Jethro, but I would. A promise is a promise and we promised to read to her, so lead on. We have a story to get to” said Ducky as he went over and picked up her new books and her new brown rabbit.

A few minutes later all five people were in Ali's room, Ali tucked in her bed with her pacifier and her new bunny. Ducky and Auggie sitting on the bed, Ducky reading to her while Auggie gently rubbed her back. Gibbs sitting in Ali's chair by the window with Tobias standing beside him watching two of Ali's new grandparents once again doting on her. But this kind of doting neither man minded because it wasn't the material things that Ali enjoyed or need, all she really wanted was to be loved and accepted and that she was by every member of her new family.

Ducky only made it through the first three pages of Beatrix Potter's “A Tale of Peter Rabbit” before Auggie gently put her hand on his arm and whispered. “Donald, I think Jethro was right. Ali's already asleep and will enjoy the story much more when she can actually hear it”

“I believe your right my dear” said Ducky as he looked down at Ali. She was indeed so sound asleep that he doubted that if she'd even hear a word he'd said but where ever she was he hoped that she was dreaming of Easter eggs and little brown bunnies.

“Thanks for trying at least Ducky, you're voice reading to her is the best salve I know to get her to calm down and go to sleep” said Gibbs as he stood up and came over to the pair.

“I'll take that as a complement Jethro, goodnight my sweetheart. Sweet dreams” said Ducky then leaned down and gently kissed Ali on the head.

“Night Princess, sweet dreams” said Auggie as she to kissed Ali then stood up, turning on Ali's sleep music as she left the room.

Gibbs watched as Tobias leaned over and gently kissed Ali on the head then stroked her head for a minute. “Night Princess”

“Daddy loves you baby girl” whispered Gibbs as he kissed her head, then raising her bedrail followed Tobias back downstairs.

“Well you two don't have to stay now that Ali's had her Easter egg hunt. I'll have Tim send you the pictures once he gets them off the memory card” said Gibbs as he sat down on the couch with a sigh  
“Oh course we do Jethro, who else is going to listen for Ali while you two are asleep. You both are as exhausted as Ali is so I suggest that you take Tobias upstairs and get some rest yourselves” said Ducky firmly as he looked at both men.

It was true they were as exhausted as Ali and could use a little nap themselves. Gibbs started to protest but seeing the determined look on Ducky's face and the equally determined on on Auggie's he just smiled grabbing Tobias' hand and headed towards the stairs.

“Thanks Duck” called Gibbs as he pulled Tobias into their room and shut the door.

“Do you think they will actually get some sleep Donald?” asked Auggie with a smile

“I think they will eventually, as for how long it will take is anyones guess” said Ducky as he sat down on the couch to wait.

“As Ali says Donald. TMI..way to much TMI” replied Auggie with a smile as she glanced one more time at the upstairs room then sat down beside Donald to wait for their little family to awaken.

\----NCIS----

It turned out to be almost four o' clock before they heard any noise from either room and it was Ali who awoke first. She was wet and needed a diaper change so while Auggie took care of that Ducky went to Jethro and Tobias's room and knocked on the door. “Ali's awake Jethro” knowing full well that would get both men up and moving very quickly. Neither man slept for very long except at night when Ali was asleep. They were both the quintessential parent, up at the slightest noise from their little one.

True to form a few minutes later the door opened and two slightly rumpled men emerged both of them asking “Is Ali are right, where is she?”

“Augustina is changing her now and she's fine Jethro... Ahh here she is now” said Ducky as Ali's door opened and she and Auggie came out.

“How do you feel baby girl, did you sleep alright?” asked Gibbs as he gently took her face in his hands.

“I'm fine Daddy really, I feel much better after my nap but I am hungry. May I have a snack please?”

“Oh course you can my dear, how about some cheese and maybe an egg and some fruit from your Easter basket?” suggested Ducky

“Oh may I Daddy please!” said Ali

“I think that sounds like a wonderful snack sweetheart, why don't you and Auggie go downstairs and choose your egg and fruit and Papa and I will be down in a minute” said Gibbs as he kissed Ali's forehead.

“Thanks Daddy, love you!” cried Ali as she happily bounced down the stairs pulling Auggie with her.

Once Ali and Auggie were out of ear shot Gibbs turned to Ducky and asked. “You don't think today has been to much for her do you Ducky. I mean church, the Easter egg hunt and then fixing dinner tonight do you. Maybe we should just fix dinner and let her sit this one out?”

“Jethro I think Ali is fine, she's just an overzealous two year old who is actually sixty-three and got to excited celebrating her first Easter. You know that's how Ali is all or nothing, I'm sure she'll calm down once she knows what's going to happen and you set a routine for the holidays. Right now she's experimenting to see what she wants to do and she'd bound to go over board every once in a while. Might I suggest that after Ali celebrates the last of her new holiday's that you all three sit down and discuss which ones she wants to celebrate and how. That way Ali will know what to expect and there won't be any more surprises”

“Good idea Ducky, now lets go feed our little one so we can get Easter dinner started” suggested Tobias

“You're right Ducky, thanks again. We owe you, several actually”

“Non sense Jethro, just spending time with Ali is payment enough” said Ducky as he led both men downstairs to find Ali eating her snack in the kitchen.

When Ali was finished they let her play outside for a while until it was time to start the rest of dinner. The dinner preparation was quiet and controlled compared to the normal whole family meal preparations and when everything was ready Auggie and Ali carried it to the table and dinner was eaten in semi quietness with only Ali telling Auggie and Ducky about the church service and going shopping for the food. 

After dinner was eaten, the dishes and kitchen cleaned the evening was spent with Ali, Auggie and Ducky on one couch reading her new books while Gibbs and Tobias watched a baseball game on other. About halfway through their game they stopped to have dessert with Ali playing the hostess and passing out the plates of carrot cake and tea or coffee. By Ali's bedtime she was once again curled up against one of her grandparents, this time Auggie as Ducky read to her.

As Gibbs carried Ali upstairs to put her to bed Tobias walked Auggie and Ducky to their cars.

“Thanks again for helping Ducky, Auggie. You really made Ali's first Easter special” said Tobias

“That's what grandparents are for Tobias, now don't forget to send us copies of those pictures when you get them off that memory card. You ladies really did yourselves proud with Ali's dress Augustina” said Ducky with a grin.

“Why thank you Donald. Now give Ali a kiss for us Tobias and don't forget the pictures” said Auggie as she took Ducky's arm and they both walked to their cars.

When they'd pulled away, Tobias reentered the house to find Gibbs once again downstairs sitting on the couch. As he sat down beside him he was pulled into Gibbs' arms and rested his head over Gibbs' heart.

“I think Ali enjoyed her first Easter,” asked Tobias softly as he began to play with the buttons on Gibbs' shirt.

“Ya think Tobias, two times today she went down without any fuss or bother. Her nap and bedtime and tonight she hardly drank her bottle before she was sound asleep with her pacifier and her new bunny. Care to guess his name?” asked Gibbs with a smile

“Peter CottonTail” said Tobias with a knowing smile. “I heard her tell Ducky and Auggie while they were reading the story” 

“I'm glad Auggie and Ducky gave her back one of her happier childhood memories. It hurts me to think of everything that family stole from Ali” said Gibbs.

“I know me to Jethro, but were making new happy memories. Ones she will cherish and hopefully remember as her childhood as she get older” said Tobias

“What do you mean older, Tobias she's sixty-three already” exclaimed Gibbs

“Not to us she's not, physically she might be sixty-three but I'll always think of her as my two year old little one won't you?” asked Tobias with a smile

“You're right of course, maybe we should call her Peter Pan instead of Princess” suggested Gibbs 

“Peter Pan?” asked Tobias in a quizzical voice

“You know, I won't grow up!” said Gibbs then burst into a loud belly laugh as he thought of Ali's reaction to that.

Ali was a lot of things but a lost little boy she was not, she was all girl even when she's wearing her grungiest clothes helping with the dirtiest chores her feminine cuteness shines through and when she's dressed up. Wow! No one in their right mind would ever call Ali a lost little boy. But Tobias was right to them Ali will always be their little baby girl or little one forever a happy little two year old.

“So now that our little Princess is down for the night what do you suggest we do with the rest of the evening?” asked Tobias as he looked up into his lovers eyes

“Oh I can think of a few things” said Gibbs with a gleam in his eyes

“Such as....” asked Tobias, probably knowing full well what Gibbs meant

“Here come Peter CottonTail, humping round the bunny tail...” sang Gibbs in a sing song voice then pulled Tobias up off the couch and together they climbed the stairs to have a little bunny fun of their own.


End file.
